the silent of words
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: El silencio no existe, sólo la ausencia de ti; TN&GW, RW&PP. oneshot.


No tengo el principio, ni el final, pero sí el_ como sería si_... .

* * *

><p>(<strong>&amp;<strong>)

Theodore sueña, pero es una pesadilla, -aunque no sabe muy bien, porque ella está ahí y es macabro pero lindísimamente carmesí-. Hay un bosque, es prohibido –you know, you know, all dangerous is closer-.

Y todo es _oscurooscurooscuro_ pero lo que le realmente le da miedo es la sangre que está en sus dedos. Y es rojísima, y brilla, así como la cabellera roja que se hondea entre los árboles, entre sus dedos.

Theodore descubre que él no está sangrando, sino que es ella la que lo hace.

Su cabello –su sangre-, es terriblemente caliente, y arde, arde, pero ella siempre lo hace.

-es un fuego entre sus dedos y es insoportablemente bonito-.

(**&**)

"_es que no entiendo, si sabes que Snape te odia profundamente, ¿por qué te empeñas en joderlo?"_ dice mirándose las uñas, porque lo que pase a Weasley no debe importarle así, eso, así que se engaña y a él de paso.

"_no lo hago, y no, tampoco me dejo"_ farfulla por lo bajo, y aún le duele la cabeza por la mano de su profesor de Pociones.

Pansy frunce el ceño porque es una de las cosas más estúpidas que ha oído en su vida.

"_es de idiotas luchar contra algo que no se puede evitar" _replica mirándolo, extrañamente seria y no puede evitar que muchas más cosas se le salgan en esa frase.

Ron lo entiende, y se le queda mirando, porque ella siempre está liberando veneno con su lengua, intentando alejarlo, o tal vez, aunque él no piense en ello, mirando cuanto tiempo va a ser capaz de no dejarla. –Pansy tampoco piensa en eso, aun cuando ella misma se encarga de ello-.

"_no traigas esa mierda, Parkinson" _

Ella se mira las uñas y luego recupera esa sonrisa ladina, sardónica.

"_ella ya está entre nosotros"_

-oh fuck, she's so truly-.

(**&**)

No es que se escondan, porque a Ginny eso de la opinión de las personas no es que le importe mucho, y Theodore no depende de las palabras –gente-.

Pero tampoco hay que salir de la mano cogidos como un trofeo a la unidad entre casas, eso es suicida, -Ginny ya ha aprendido un poquito, y tampoco es que le agrade mucho los cotorreos de Lavander-.

Están en las escaleras, y Ginny tiene el cabello suelto. Theodore tiene sus puntas en sus manos y el sueño, -pseudo-pesadilla-, llega y ya no sabe que es real o no.

Ella se voltea y lo ve con esa expresión que le da miedo pero no debe asustarse, porque ella nunca tiene miedo. –Excepto cuando él intenta arrebatarle más pedazos y luego se va, _ahí sí_-.

Ginny no soporta el silencio porque él siempre gana, así que se inclina y lo besa, y siente sus dedos en sus hebras rojas y se siente poderosa, porque es la única manera donde ella siempre triunfa, -lo acorrala y él no puede escapar-.

Y es ardiente, ardiente, y Nott se quema, y se siente como la sangre.

Sólo que está es increíblemente abrumadora y no lo puede apagar, no, no, es súper poderosísimo y _te sientes a punto de explotar._

-es el estúpido fuego que es Ginevra Weasley, ese poder que ella tiene sobre ti-.

-She's have your brain in her lips-.

(**&**)

Tienen formas distintas de atacar y atar, pero las palabras son sus armas principales.

Por ejemplo, ella todo lo que dice lo tiene calculado y sabe exactamente donde herir; él lo hace sin intención, pero siempre es verdad.

Todo lo que se dicen es crudamente cierto.

Y se hieren, pero no se siente horrible, porque nada es mentira, excepto tal vez, todo lo que se omite. –ella no quiere que él lo sepa, ella no quiere ser consciente de ello, ella no quiere quererlo ni quiere que la quiera, porque ella no es, ni él es y nunca van a ser por siempre-.

Pansy siempre sabe cómo confundirlo y herirlo, y al mismo tiempo, atarlo a su tobillo.

A veces lo besa. Inesperado y Ron se siente invadido. Ella le mete una mano debajo del jersey y Ron se siente _húmedohúmedohúmedo _y la serpiente sigue su camino y Ron gime por lo bajo y ella sonríe arrogante, porque le encanta tener el control y el poder, -tal vez, es por eso que está en Slytherin, y no tiene nada que ver con eso de la pureza y esa mierda que al final _nadie_ se acuerda-.

Ron tiene ganas de muchas cosas pero no es capaz.

-Pansy sigue sonriendo y Ron no entiende, hasta cuando, oh, la desgraciada te ha dejado con los labios estirados y te encuentras solo y muy, muy mojado-.

La odia y eso es exactamente lo que ella quiere.

- She know, she doesn't want see-.

(**&**)

Theodore va rumbo a las mazmorras cuando, oh, ahí una bola roja acurrucada tras una estatua y es tan tristemente adorable.

Pero frunce el ceño porque es ella y ella es osada, y esas cosas, y ella nunca deja que algo la desanime, porque ella sí es valiente.

Se acerca, se pone enfrente y dobla las rodillas.

"_¿qué sucede?"_ y Ginny tiembla, porque es él el que la está volviendo débil.

"_todos tienen algo, y tú te vas a ir" _ y es directa y firme.

"_Tal vez_" dice y ella levanta la cabeza y no está llorando, pero en sus ojos hay miedo y él descubre en ese momento, que tiene demasiado de Ginny en sus manos y la está dejando _sin nada._

Ginny se pasa todo el cabello por un hombro y luego sonríe. Cálida. Limpia. Blanca. E impetuosa.

"_No si te dejo"_

Y esa es la Ginny que lo lleva a la perdición.

- She doesn't figures out, that her clean beauty, is so claustrophobic-.

(**&**)

Lo más dulce y amenazante de Ron Weasley no son sus palabras: es exactamente lo mismo que hace ella, con la enorme diferencia que él lo hace sin pensar y no tiene ninguna intención maligna oculta.

Para ella sí lo es, la hace pensar en eso que no quiere ver.

Él no la besa, ella siempre lo hace; pero él siempre antes de irse, la agarra a pesar de sus quejas y roza sus labios con su frente, la besa ahí y Pansy se siente tan segura y no puede evitar pasar sus brazos por su espalda y piensa porque ella no es para él y ¿_por qué Ron no puede ser?_

Se siente tan querida y nadie, nadie la ha hecho sentir así y se descubre queriéndolo, aun cuando no quiera.

-pero a alguien se le ocurrió dividirlos por colores y por cosas que aunque parezcan insignificantes, tienen poder y ella, ella no puede con ellos-.

Descubre que él, aunque tonto, torpe, y traidor, también es peligroso, porque ahora tiene importancia.

Y Pansy Parkinson protege todo lo que sea importante para ella.

-he is in her eyes, and it's nothing she can do-.

(**&**)


End file.
